Incubation
Written by aloria_ki. The thing is, not every spirit or entity in our world (or passing through it) was once a human. Though it’s a common mistake to assume that anything that wasn’t human was automatically a Demon or an Angel, even if most seem to assume the former. There are things that take on human form for the sake of simplicity when dealing with us meat-bags, and then there are others who take on monstrous forms for the sheer joy of it. Doesn’t necessarily mean that they are monsters, just that they appear to be monsters. Any demon can quote scripture, they say, and in turn, any pretty face may hide three sets of sharp pointy teeth (all the better to attach to your soul and suck you dry with my dear). My point is that you can’t go by looks alone to guess whether something coming at you is evil or not. There’s a gut feeling, and even then, it could be wrong. Your only chance of surviving anything that really wants to hurt you is by being stronger than it or having allies on the other side. Please note that I specifically said ‘allies’ and not just friends, because just like friends in the meat-bag world, you can have those who just come around when they want something, or you can have those that would be willing to hide a body for you. Which brings us, finally, to the subject of my story today. I’m pregnant. Though, not with a human, though one day I would like to do that as well. You see, sometimes entities get into trouble, they meet things, or people that do bad things to them. They get messed up, and really, there’s not much that can be done for them except to pack them away and give them another chance. That’s where I come in. For the longest, I’d been searching for some reason for why I was able to interact with these entities. I thought at first it was because I was meant to guide the dead to the Light. I thought maybe I was meant to mediate between spirits and the meat-bags. However, I’m not very good at doing either of those things. I have Tarot cards and they communicate well with me, but it is still not what I would consider a ‘calling’… At least until one of my allies brought me a seed and asked me to take care of it. After being given the seed, I realized what it was; something that had become corrupted and twisted out of recognition and needed healing. The problem is that now that I’ve become aware of it, I see other people walking around incubating as well. Unfortunately, as with people, not all spirits or entities are nice and have your best interests in mind. Not everyone asks permission. I don’t know how to tell her… but I’m pretty sure it will kill her when it hatches. I mean, how DO you say that without sounding creepy? Video Category:CreepyPasta Article